La Obsesión
by SpoiledLittlePrince
Summary: Todos nos sentimos identificados con algún mito en particular. Admiramos a alguien tanto que adquirimos rasgos de su personalidad,pese al riesgo de hacernos perder la nuestra. Algo así también puede ocurrirle a un joven túnica negra...


**LA OBSESIÓN**

Oí hablar de él en un libro y, por primera vez, me enamoré perdidamente, como sólo puede amarse a los imposibles.

Rastreé incansable su leyenda por todas las bibliotecas a las que tuve acceso, robé sus manuscritos. Me desgasté la vista tratando de entender su letra intrincada hasta que se convirtió en la mía. Con el tiempo, los trazos de nuestras runas fueron indistinguibles, perfectos.

Aprendí cada una de sus sentencias de memoria, fuera cierto o no que él las dijo; me arriesgué a visitar los lugares donde dicen que fue visto, en peregrinación. La identificación fue tal que obtuve sus recuerdos, exactos a los míos: los mismos fallos, los mismos traumas, los mismos anhelos... quienes no me conocían aseguraron que él hablaba por mi boca. Todo un motivo de orgullo.

Yo siempre supe que no.

Agregué mis propias palabras a sus frases, y con el tiempo, elaboré otras que casaban con nuestra personalidad. Procuré asemejarme en todo a él, hasta transformar mi aspecto. Seguí sus pasos, estudiando con fervor lo oculto, comprendiendo al instante sus versos, que creí hechos para mí.

Complete y mejoré su obra. Fui su profeta, abanderé su doctrina y le llamé Maestro.

Pero yo seguía siendo sólo yo.

Éramos dos seres distintos. De haber puesto sus ojos en mí, por muchos logros que acumulase, hubiera escupido en mi triste semblante, eternamente indigno. Fui creciendo en frustración, y, con ello, en osadía. Los demás alumnos no sabían si llamarme orate o valiente.

Exigente como él lo hubiera sido, me forcé hasta extremos alarmantes. Adquirí sus defectos y algunos más por ello. No me importó, nunca había tenido verdadera belleza. Estaba un paso más cerca de la perfección.

Busqué sus reliquias y arriesgué mi vida por conseguirlas, aunque supiera que no eran poderosas. Me enfrenté en soledad a las trampas que él dejó en el camino, y libré, junto con las mías, sus propias batallas; nunca tan espectaculares como las que él experimentó cuando estaba vivo.

Era el sucedáneo de alguien.

Pese a nuestras victorias, ninguno de los dos fuimos amados por aquellos a los que salvamos. Tampoco nosotros les quisimos. Con el tiempo y con el miedo, también a mí me admiraron y me temieron, y tuve un grupo de seguidores bajo mi manto. Otros codiciaron mis escritos y me pidieron consejo. Aunque era joven, mi fama creció entre los sabios.

Nunca sería mío, pero aun así, rechacé a los pocos pretendientes que pese a todo se me acercaron. Las pasiones de seres anónimos y vulgares no entraban en mis planes más allá de una noche. Mi corazón era de un muerto y ya estaba podrido.

Silenciaba en mi alcoba la juventud de mi carne, a solas con su imagen, su memoria.

Lloré frente a la tumba de aquella a la que amó, siempre inferior en las comparaciones con aquel ángel; inútil reseñar la magnitud de mi sacrificio. Salí de aquel lugar con renovadas fuerzas, con la firme intención de demostrar que yo era mejor que ella.

Me preparé para el reto final.

Subyugué al pueblo bajo mi poderío y la tierra tembló cuando les impuse mi mano. Todos aquellos que me maltrataron y se burlaron alguna vez, eran ahora débiles y ninguno osó realizar un desafío. Había prevalecido, había triunfado.

He necesitado entrar en el abismo, desgastar mi poca cordura luchando contra su leyenda, para saber que él también fue un niño que leyó un libro y condenó su suerte. He sentido cerca de mí su calor, he olido su perfume y oído el castañeo de sus dientes en este lugar sin tiempo... porque él, ahora lo sé, también tuvo miedo cuando se aproximó a su muerte.

Me ha hecho falta oirlo de sus labios para descubrir que fui tan grande, tan fuerte como él desde el principio... pero el mío no era un tiempo de héroes.

Y yo no soy Raistlin.

* * *

Me gustaría recibir opiniones al respecto, en forma de review, a poder ser. Es mi primer fanfic sobre este tema y siempre es bueno saber qué tal se me da nnU 

Sed clementes!


End file.
